1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control centers and more particularly to insulators for insulated bus bars therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motor control center, the distribution of power by the bus bar system is a vital factor which influences the whole design concept. More specifically, the vertical bus bar distributes power down a vertical stack of motor controllers arranged one on top of the other. Due to the variety of shapes and sizes of bus bars, including the L, Z, flat, and round cross sections, a needless plurality of insulators was required for supporting the bus bars in the desired space relationships. For economy, there has been a need for a bus bar support which may be used universally with bus bars of various shapes and sizes for various short circuit levels with an optimum amount of insulating plastic material and to provide back-to-back connection when using flat, star, or circular bus bars disposed in laterally displaced or nonvertical planes.